Disobience
by SCP91
Summary: Jasper should listen to his father's rules more often.


"How many times did I tell you to not disobey me, Jasper?" Carlisle shouted at me. Fuck he was really mad. I gulped and looked at my feet. "Look at me when I'm talking to you, Jasper!" I immediately obeyed and looked at him. "You still haven't answered my question, boy." I sighed lightly "Uh..uhm..I don't know dad, honestly, I don't know." I winced when he roughly grabbed my wrist and pulled me towards him. He had never done that before. He would never start with physical violence. "Oh yes son you know exactly why you did that." dad growled and I struggled in his firm grip. Damn it, it really hurt. "I….I…dad, ouch please. It hurts." I moaned and tried to get away from him. He didn't move at all and looked at me awaiting my answer. "I wanted to protect Alice, dad. I…" "She knows how to take care of herself." he shouted at me and I immediately shut up. "You could have get killed by these newborns Jasper! I know you have experience with this, but there were 15 surrounding you. They would have ripped you into pieces!" "I am sorry, dad, please, ou, please!" I struggled in his grip again. Carlisle's grip tightened and he pulled me closer. He was suddenly really mad. "Stop defending yourself!" "5 newborns followed Alice. Dad, please, I had to help her. She is my everything. Please, you have to understand me." "You trained all of us. Forgotten that? She knows how to handle it. But 15? Be happy that the wolves where with us as well." I sighed again. "Dad, please, they wouldn't have killed me." Carlisle pulled the sleeve on my left arm up and pointed at the new scars. "Yeah and this is nothing right?" he said through clenched teeth. I looked onto the ground. "LOOK AT ME WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU BOY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY THAT? ANOTHER DISOBIENCE!" I was actually really scared of him now. I gulped and winced. "Sorry dad." I looked at him and waited for his reaction. He stared at me for a very long time. He then sighed and let go off me. I watched him walking around his desk. He bent down to pull a blanket out of the shelve and to place it over his desk.

What the heck was he doing? He looked at me again and then sighed. "You know what happens when someone continues to disobey a person who is just trying to keep his family intact?" My eyes grew wider and I suddenly got scared. "Son?" I looked onto his desk and then back at him. "Dad…" I started to panic, realising what he was about to do. My dad pointed to the desk. "Jasper…" I stepped backwards trying to reach the door. But of course Carlisle was expecting this and caught me at my arm. "Dad…no please…" I struggled against him but he pulled me towards the desk. A dry sob escaped from my throat. I really didn't want him to do this. It was just so humiliating. "Jasper, it is just fair. You put us all in danger and we had to safe you." "I would have been able to get rid of them, damn it. I was JUST bitten, dad!" He slammed me onto his desk "Not in this tone in this house Mister, do you understand me? And it definitely didn't look like you had the situation under control, Jasper! I want to protect this family, my family, but when something like this happens, it gets really difficult, do you understand me? I love you, I don't want to lose you and I just want to show you how actually DUMB you reacted, ok? We had a plan, and you even created it and then just threw it overboard. I don't want to hurt you but I think it is the only way to show you that you were wrong. You put the family in danger. I am really sorry for what I will do to you but I just want to make sure that this won't happen again, do you understand me son?" Another dry sob escaped from my throat and I felt so helpless, lying on the desk with my hands tied to my back through my own father. I just nodded and looked out of the window. "I will start with the hand. If I don't get the right reaction from you, I will use the belt, do you understand me?" I just nodded again and didn't move. Carlisle sighed heavily and I could feel that he didn't enjoy this punishment he was about to do at all. He then released my hands and I hid my face in them. Carlisle then pulled my jeans and shorts down. This was so humiliating, there were no words to describe. "10 smacks and maybe more with the belt son, ok?" Carlisle said with a low volume and I nodded another time.

The first smack came expected but still I jumped at the hardness. I closed my eyes and tried to think of Alice. The second smack was a bit lower. The stinging started and the third smack increased the pain I suddenly felt. The next three smacks came and I couldn't prevent a heavy sob. It just freaking hurt. "Do you want to say something, Jasper?" Carlisle asked and gave me another smack. "I….ouch, please dad, stop, please, it hurts." I couldn't prevent the heavy sobs anymore as the pain struck through my body. "I am sorry. I…don't know why I did this. I just wanted to protect my girl. Please stop. It won't happen again, I swear." Another smack. "And?" Carlisle asked. "I….what do you want to hear?" I sobbed again. Another smack landed on my back area. "You have to know that son." My body started to tremble. I felt like a 4 year old who got punished for taking away the toy from his brother. I felt remembered of my dad. He hit me when I did something wrong. At this memory my walls really broke. "It won't happen again, I don't know what to say…dad…" Another smack. I wanted it to stop. "Please dad," I really cried now. "I am sorry that I disobeyed you. I should have gone with the plan. I am sorry that I put our family into danger. Please forgive me!" And the tenth smack hit my bottom and I cried out loud. "Please stop, daddy, please stop!" My body trembled on the desk and I wanted to be anywhere else besides here. Through the whole punishment I felt that dad didn't like hurting me but it was his duty to show someone that he had been wrong. I understood him but I just wanted him to stop. "I've learned my lesson, daddy, I promise, please." I was too scared to move. I felt a shift in his emotions and he pulled me up to my feet. He pulled my shorts and pants back over my sore bottom and I winced when the fabric touched my bottom. Carlisle felt utterly sorry and I knew he always felt this guilt during the whole punishment. He pulled me into a big hug and stroked over my back. "I am so sorry Jasper, I hope you know and feel this. I just wanted to make sure this won't happen again." I sobbed "Yes dad, I know." He looked at me and smiled lightly at me. "Please don't be mad at me because I did that to you…I didn't enjoy this at all." I felt that he really meant it and nodded. "You can go now" he then said and smiled at me again. I answered the smile and went to the door. "Jasper?" I turned around to my dad.

"I hope this will never happen again." He really meant this as well and I nodded "Me too, dad, me too….Are you coming?"

He smiled and joined me on my way downstairs. I didn't feel happy when everyone downstairs in the living-room was staring at me but I had to face it anyway. But no one said anything about the interfere. Even Emmett shut up. He was actually shocked to what my dad had done to me. He didn't dare to look into my eyes. I walked over to the window and looked out to the forest. Carlisle stood next to Esme who was looking at me. Within a second Alice was next to me and hugged me tightly. Esme came from behind and stroke through my hair. "Don't you ever think I can't defend myself, Jazz, do you understand me?" Alice whispered into my ear and then nibbled at it. I looked onto the ground. "And I know that you wanted to protect me…but please, just don't, ok? I am a grown-up just like you." "Alice, you are my everything. I am sorry that I protected my life, my reason for staying alive." It sounded harsher than I intended to and I immediately felt bad. "Oh god, sorry Alice, please I didn't mean this. Forgive me." But she just chuckled and rested her head on my shoulders. "It is ok soldier, I know you wanted to protect me." I smiled and kissed her hair. "I love you, Alice." She giggled "I love you, Jazz." "I am sorry guys, it won't happen again. I didn't want to put anyone of you in danger. It was just dumb from me and I am just so sorry. I love you guys." "Awwww, darling, we know this and we love you too!" Esme answered from behind and I turned around to her to meet her happy face. She smiled and I felt incredibly happy to have such an amazing family. "I am so happy to have found this family…" I murmured and leaned onto Alice. "And we are happy that you two found us" Emmett said from the corner and grinned. "Thanks to me!" Alice giggled and I tousled through her hair. "Bro, up for a fight?" I jumped a little as his face was directly next to mine. I sighed theatrically "Yes bro, why not. If that is the only thing I am here for." "Sure Jasper, you are here so that I can beat someone up on a regular basis as Edward always knows what I want to do next." I shook my head and grinned. "But I have the tactics and skills. You just have power. I win, and you know that." "Pfffff, we'll see about that, bro", Emmett bellowed and sprinted out of the door. Alice lifted her head and we kissed. "Leave the forest intact, ok guys?" she gave the permission to carry out the brotherly fight. I laughed "Sure sure, darling." We kissed again and I got up. There was still something nice about this day. And I just loved my family so much!


End file.
